Prom Night
by Friends freak 101
Summary: He loves her but she doesn't love him. Could one prom night change her mind? Mondler


**This is my second fanfic! :) In the show, Chandler and Monica first met on Thanksgiving 1987. In my fanfic, they met once before that thankgiving. They met in a summer camp during their early teens. Chandler called her fat back then. Well I don't own any of the characters, I wish I do. On with the story.....**

Thanksgiving 1987

'Monica come down! Rachel's here!' yelled Judy.

Monica quickly runs down the stairs and gives Rachel a big hug.

'I'm so glad you could come!'

'Me too! Hey your mother told me that your brother is bringing his roomate with him. Is he cute?'

'I don't know. I haven't seen him yet. I kinda wish that he is cute though...and single.'

'Happy Thanksgiving everyone!' exclaimed Ross.

Jack and Judy quickly rushes to Ross and gives him a hug.

'Rach, doesn't that guy look familiar to you?' whispered Monica as she gestured to Chandler.

'Kinda!'

'Everyone, I want you to meet Chandler. He's my roomate and lead singer of our band.'

'Hi!'

'His name sounds familiar too.' whispered Monica.

'Was he that jerk who called you fat during summer camp a few years ago?' asked Rachel.

'I think so! Let's see if he remembers me.'

* * *

'Hey there Chandler! I'm Monica, Ross' little sister.'

'Oh hey! Wow, you look...hot!'

Monica blushed. 'Thanks, you look....cute, you have gorgeous eyes! Did I say that out loud?'

'Sorry, but um have we met before? You sound like this girl I've met before.'

'Did you meet her in a summer camp?'

'Uh huh!'

'Was she a really fat girl you made fun of?'

'Yeah..'

'Yeah um that was me!'

Chandler gasped. 'I'm so so sorry! I was different back then. Was that why you lost all that weight?'

'Yeah! It was hard at first because I had to change my diet but your comment about my weight forced me to be skinny.'

'I'm sorry! I hope you can forgive me, I mean it was **YEARS** ago!'

'I know, but you made me very miserable back then, I don't think I could easily forgive you just like that. You humiliated me on front of everyone. You called me fat...and you dubbed me with the name Monicow.'

'Again, sorry.'

* * *

Chandler tried apologizing to her throughout the day but she kept on ignoring him and walking away. Finally, after Rachel left and everyone else went to bed except for Monica and Chandler, Chandler decides to ask her something that might make her forgive him.

'So...I heard your prom night is coming up.'

'Yeah...I'm really excited about it.'

'So have you found someone to take you out yet?' asked Chandler.

'Yes.'

'Oh..' his heart sank. _I guess asking her out now is too late. Time for plan B! _

* * *

The next morning.....

Ross, Monica and Chandler are sitting together at the dining table finishing off the leftover turkey. Chandler, who wanted to ask Monica out decides to be charming so he could convice her to change her mind and go to the prom with him instead. Unfortunately, his flirtiness annoyed her which made her hate him more.

'Listen, if I forgive you, will you stop bugging me?' asked Monica.

'Well I'll be really happy if you forgive me but I really want to take you out.'

'Forget it! I'm with Troy now. He is sweet, kind and doesn't call people fat.'

'Ok , so um, do you love him?'

'Didn't you hear what I just said? He is sweet, kind and doesn't -'

'I know, I know! He doesn't call people fat. I was just wondering...um...if I never called you fat before....would you have agreed to go out with me?'

'Well...um..maybe..I don't know! I wouldn't have mind going out with you back then. I mean I **wanted** to go out with you, but after you called me fat...all my feelings for you went away. All I wanted to do was hit you on the face very hard.'

'Do it then. I deserve it.'

'What! Are you serious?"

'Yeah! C'mon! Show me what you got!'

'I don't want to!'

'Why not?'

'Cause your face is too cute to wreck.' she whispered to herself.

'I beg your pardon.'

'I said that I don't want to hit you because-'

'I'm too cute?'

'No! Aaarrgggh! Will you shut up and just leave me alone!'

'Fine, but if you ever change your mind, I'll always be here.'

'Oh, I'll never change my mind.' she mumbled.

* * *

Two weeks later.....a.k.a. the Prom Night!!!!!

'What's up Mon? Are you ready yet? Mon?', asked Chandler.

Monica turns around with make-up running down her face.

'What's wrong?' asked Chandler.

'He dumped me.'

'Why, what happened?"

'Well I heard that he is now dating Nancy who is really hot which apparently I'm not.'

'He told you this?'

Monica nodded.

'Is this Troy guy blind or something? I mean you're th hottest girl I've ever seen! Seriously!'

Monica smiled. 'Really?'

'Yeah! I mean that face, that body! Could you be any hotter?'

Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

'Oh my! I'm sorry! Did I say something bad?'

'What? No, it's nothing! I'm just really sad that I won't get to go to my own prom.'

'What about if I take you?'

'I would love that!'

'Great then! Get ready to have some fun with the Chan Chan Man!'

'I can't wait!'

* * *

'Oh hey Mon! I heard you and Troy broke up. Who did you come here with?' asked Rachel.

'Well, promise me that you won't get mad, but um it's ...well-'

'Hey Rachel!' Chandler yelled out from across the room.

Rachel looked very shocked and speechless.

'Chandler? Seriously? That jerk who called you fat!'

'Well he jas really changed over the years. To tell you the truth I'm kinda starting to have feelings about him.'

'Then I won't stop you.'

'Thanks Rach!'

* * *

The whole night went really great. Monica and Chandler chatted and danced for hours until they both got tired. Throughout the whole night, their feelings for each other grew but were both too scared to tell each other. Finally, after the night ended, Chandler brought Monica back home with his car. As she was about to get out of the car, Chandle pulls her back in, grabs her closer to him an kisses her. It took him a few seconds before he realised what he's doing so he let go of her immediately.

'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I don't know why I did that! I just love you so much, I couldn't even control myself! I'm such jerk! Oh-'

Monica puts her finger on his lips. 'You're not a jerk. I love you too.'

'Really?'

Monica nodded.

Chandler's face lit up. 'Great! So do you want to go back to where we left off?'

'No.'

'What?!'

Monica grabs his tie and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'I was just kidding you duffus!'

They continued on with their kissing until a driver flashed his car lights at them.

'What are you doing?' screamed Ross. He gasped. 'Get off my sister!'

The End

**Well I hope you like it. Please read and review. Oh and do you think I should add another chapter to this or should I leave it like this? **


End file.
